Crimen y Rumores
by breeilove
Summary: Que pasaría si cambiara un poco el rumbo de la historia?... Que pasaría si Naruto... Mejor descúbranlo ustedes mismos
1. Chapter 1 Te extrañaremos

Estaba amaneciendo cuando en una casa algo grande estaban dos enamorados despertando de un largo y profundo sueño.

-buenos días amor- dijo el rubio besándole la cabeza a su esposa que estaba dormida en su pecho, esta no le respondió.

-amor… buenos días- volvió a decir mientras movía la espalda de esta, ella seguía sin responder.

-Hinata?- dijo este moviéndola para verla de frente pero cuando la puso boca arriba la soltó de inmediato al ver todo su pecho lleno de sangre

-Hinata?!- volvió a gritar y esta seguía sin responder, el chico salió de la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces le tomó el pulso en la mano

-no!, noooo!- gritó mientras la abrazaba –esto no puede ser- la sacó de la cama y la llevó a su camioneta, todos los vecinos la veían con cara de "que pedo?!" pero el ni caso les hizo, estaba demasiado ocupado apretando el acelerador para irse disparados de ahí.

Llegaron al hospital y el agarró a su esposa para meterla a la sala de urgencias, entrando todos los médicos disponibles llegaron para ponerla en una camilla y llevársela.

-que le pasó?- preguntó la mujer de la recepción.

-no lo sé-

-cual es su nombre?-

-Hinata Hyuuga-

-ese es su nombre de casada?-

-no-

-puede darme su nombre de casada?-

-Hinata Uzumaki-

-gracias-

Las horas transcurrían y Naruto seguía sentado en la sala de espera tratando de no volverse loco hasta que llegó una enfermera a decirle

-señor Uzumaki?-

-si?-

-lo lamento señor… su esposa está muerta-

-no… no es posible, ella solo está dormida- Naruto empezó a llorar y a gritar, aventaba cosas y pateaba todo lo que se encontrara, golpeaba a todo el mundo, lo que los médicos tuvieron que hacer fue sedarlo para que dejara de hacer eso y dejarlo dormido en una silla soñando con la vida perfecta pero en su interior sabía que no podría estar con su amada esposa ni con una niña de cabello negro azulado y ojos como el cielo, el sabía que era una fantasía.

Despertó en el hospital a la mitad de la noche y algo idiotizado se subió a su auto para conducir a su casa…

Llegó a su casa después de llorar en los altos y gritarle a las personas que no sabían conducir, entró y sintió un gran vacío en su interior al notar que faltaba la presencia de su esposa.

Subió a su habitación y al ver las sábanas manchadas de sangre no se preocupó por nada, el solo las agarró y las metió a un cesto de ropa sucia para lavarlas después, tomó unas limpias de su closet y las puso, este al ponerlas se sintió mucho mejor, empezó a limpiar su casa hasta dejarla brillante, no le importaba que fuera de noche, solo le importaba sacar todo su dolor de una manera que no lastimara a nadie.

Hay personas que tratan de mantener su vida perfecta haciendo todo lo que tuvieran que hacer, pero cuando eso no lo pueden lograr empiezan a tener una vida completamente desesperada….


	2. Chapter 2 El entierro

Hay momentos en la vida de una persona que la marcan para siempre, nacimientos felices, muertes trágicas, bodas sublimes, pero uno de los peores es el entierro…

Naruto estaba sentado en un sillón de su sala esperando al momento indicado para llamarle a sus amigos y decirles que Hinata había muerto.

9:15

~~~ring ring ring~~~

El teléfono de Sakura sonó y ella a duras penas lo logró sacar de su bolso mientras conducía

-si?, diga?-

-hola Sakura- dijo el rubio desde el otro lado de la línea

-hola Naruto, que pasa?-

-Hinata murió-

La chica frenó de repente el auto haciendo que muchas personas se la mentaran desde otros autos

-cuando pasó?- dijo con una mano en la boca en forma de sorpresa

-ayer murió-

-espera, voy a estar en tu casa en veinte minutos-

-ok-

La pelirosa apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo dejando marcas de llantas en la calle.

9:18

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó mientras el cocinaba un lomo y logró contestar sin que este se le quemara.

-diga?-

-hola Sasuke, soy Naruto-

-hola, que pasa?-

-pues…-

-pues?-

-Hinata murió-

-que?!- dijo mientras tiraba la bandeja que había sacado del horno al suelo

-que fue eso?-

-tiré el lomo al suelo-

-espero que no haya manchado mucho-

-no… voy a estar en tu casa en 5 minutos, tengo que limpiar-

-claro-

Los dos colgaron y mientras Sasuke se ponía a limpiar el suelo lo mas rápido posible Naruto le marcaba a una persona mas, a la que menos le quería llamar.

9:20

Un celular sonó mientras que el pelicastaño salía de la ducha para contestar

-hola?-

-hola Neji, habla Naruto-

-que quieres?-

-Hinata murió-

-como dices?-

-tu prima, mi esposa murió-

-eres un imbécil!-

-no me hables así- gritó Naruto desde el otro lado de la línea

-púdrete- y después de eso el le colgó dejando al rubio con cara de "que pedo?!"

Se quedó sentado en su sala esperando a que llegaran todos, segundos después vió como un auto se detenía en la entrada de su casa y de el salía una chica de cabello rosa y de la casa de al lado salía un chico azabache que también se dirigía a su casa.

Pasaron los días y cuando al fín llegó el día del entierro el se sentía peor que una vaca que va al matadero, se subió a un auto negro y partió hacia el panteón, llegó al lugar y vió a todos sus amigos y vecinos esperándolo para darle el pésame, estaban Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, la familia de Hinata y muchas personas mas.

La vida no la tenemos comprada así que cuando te toca morir ni aunque te quites, pero cuando no, ni aunque te pongas.


End file.
